This invention relates generally to techniques for measuring pipe. More specifically, the invention may relate to techniques for measuring dimensions, such as outer diameter of a drill pipe used in wellbore operations.
A wellbore may be drilled to reach subsurface reservoirs containing valuable hydrocarbons. To form the wellbore, a downhole drilling tool with a bit at an end thereof may be advanced into the earth. The drilling tool may be extended into the earth by threadedly connecting stands of drill pipe together to form a drill string. The quality of the drill pipe, such as the consistency of the shape (e.g., outer diameter) of the drill pipe, may affect drilling operations. Variations in shape of the drill pipe may affect, for example, rotation of the drill pipe during operation which may also affect operation of the drilling tool and/or drill bit.
Techniques have been developed to check the quality of drill pipe. In some cases, inspections of drill pipe may be performed to check, for example, full length and full body measurements. Such inspections may involve measurement of an outer diameter of the drill pipe using, for example, hand held micrometers, lasers, electronic measurement devices, sensors, etc. Measurements of the outer diameter of the drill pipe may be performed utilizing contact or non-contact methods. Examples of pipe measurement techniques may be found in US Patent/Application Nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,862,099, 5,867,275, 5,043,663, 5,867,275, 6,272,762, 6,745,136, 6,772,636, 6,931,748, 6,904,690 and 2011072905.